


Clouds and Rain

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions that had been secrets for years are hard to say. They are hard to explain. Rhett and Link need to explain and confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds and Rain

It was still dry and hot when he got in his car and he hated it. He was still not acclimated to the California weather. He was not upset about the heat per say just how dry it would really get. There was no way that he missed a North Carolina winter,though, he was more than ok with that not happening to him again. Never shoveling again was perfect. 

 

As he put his car in reverse and turned his back to look towards the rear he deemed that he was not sure what kind of weather he liked. He gathered that the weather was the least of his worries.

 

He just received a text from him just a few minutes ago. With the nerve wrecking morning they had and the disappointment that followed the release of today's show, he was not even sure if he would hear from him again today.  With the studio now behind him, Link grasped the steering wheel and looked on to his future, his future with Rhett.

 

**_Just  yesterday._ **

 

_ “Ok guys, the whole crew is here and is fully supporting this. So if you want to go ahead and take your normal seats we will start.” Stevie gave them both a soft small smile and walked away from their office. _

 

_ Rhett stood up and walked over to Link, he placed his hand over Link’s and grasped it. He gave a small tug showing that he wanted Link to get up and walk with him. Link understood and did just that.  _

 

_ The hallway to the shooting area seemed to have gotten narrow, Link thought that even maybe the air was thicker.  Rhett never let go of his hand, infact with every step his grip got tighter. The thought that he was going to lose his hand to a death grip was becoming a major concern. Soon they entered the large room and Rhett finally let go of him. Link brought his hand to the other and massaged it slightly, he did not want Rhett feeling bad. _

 

_ They took their normal spots and made sure they were lined up and looked at the screen right of the camera to make sure they look presentable. Both were ok with what they saw. Rhett turned to Link and gave a small weak smile.  _

 

_ “I am not totally on board. This seems so so…” Words left him he could not figure them out. His hands started to rub the top of their shared table. Link shifted his eyes to his best friends hands, he really watched them.  After a few moments he brought his gaze back to Rhett’s  and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  _

 

_ He leaned and let his lips barely touch Rhett’s ear, “ I know where you can rub me that would be better than that table.” He ended it with a small giggle. _

 

_ Rhett leaned back and gawked at Link. He lifted his hands up and placed them on his lap. Link let his smile fall, he guessed he went too far. He shifted and got into position. He looked at the different crew members, most were looking at their computers making sure everything was ready for the taping of the show. He was about to yell that they were ready when he felt Rhett reach down and lightly grab his knee. He felt the soft beard hairs against his cheek and ear. _

 

_ “You are right, there are better places my hands could be.”  _

 

_ Link blushed, he was pretty sure of it. He nodded and looked up to Stevie. “We are ready.” _

 

_ “Alright guys were are going hot.” _

 

_ With a few gestures and a countdown Link and Rhett both looked into the camera. _

 

_ “We are in love and always have been. “ Link belted out. _

 

_ “And WE are going to talk about it.” Rhett spoke with a new found strength.  _

  
  
  


_ “That is it.” Stevie spoke loudly. The crew stood up and started to applaud. Link looked at each crew member. Every single one of them had tears down their faces. _

 

_ “Even in today's world that took lots of courage. Please remember that you have all of us here for you.” Jen wrapped her arms around both of her bosses and squeezed them with all her might.  _

_ Some of the other crew members came over and gave congratulations and hugs. When all were gone but Stevie and Jen, Stevie stepped forward. “So there is no editing to be done here. It was all in one take and it was only nine minutes. I am going to personally upload this and it will be live three am our time. “ She held out the small flash drive and quickly brought it to her heart, where she patted it a few times. The small gesture was reassuring to both Rhett and Link ,   knowing they had the love of their crew settle their nerves quite a bit. _

 

_ They were alone in their office when Rhett finally spoke to Link. _

 

_ “Can I say that I never thought this would happen?” Rhett fell on to the couch in the room and covered his face with his hands. He rubbed roughly at his eyes and his cheeks letting out a loud groan. _

 

_ “Of course you can say it, but it happened and it is done. We made the choice that she would upload it so that it would be uploaded.” Link pulled up his work chair and sat in front of Rhett. His hands grabbed Rhett's and he pulled them down so that he could look him in the eyes. “Face it Rhett the world is going to find out that we are in love and that it is what we want.” _

 

_ “Our parents?” _

 

_ “Probably figured that out years ago.” _

 

_ “Friends from our home state?” _

 

_ “Barely talk to us as is.” _

 

_ “The world?” _

 

_ Link stared at Rhett. His face crinkled up and he tilted his head to the right. “Hard to say, most likely mixed.” _

 

_ Rhett groaned once more then let his body flop to the side. _

 

_ “Rhett we know that some people are going to hate this. Maybe even call us horrible names, but it is not new. Many have called us out on this.” _

 

_ “It is just so hard to explain.” _

 

_ “Not really. I think you are just nervous. You have always liked being well received and this might make some people dislike us. The thing to remember is that we will most likely never see those people.” Link got to his knees and placed his face on the couch right next to Rhett’s face. “We are in love. We are not gay or straight. We do not love other people in the manner of wanting a relationship that is more than friends. We do not want to seek out others. We are happy and madly in love with each other, blood brothers and lovers. There is just us, you and me. We are soulmates.” _

 

_ Link patted the cushion and lifted his face up, “See not bad. Done.” _

 

_ Rhett considered Link. _

 

_ “Come on let's go take a nap.” Link stood and headed to the ladder that led to their special nap area. _

 

_ “Link it is already nine pm.” _

 

_ “OK fine that let us sleep for a little while. I know you want to be awake when it goes live so you can look at the aftermath.”  _

 

_ Link did not wait for Rhett, he started to go up the ladder and find his way to his cozy spot. Though they had recliners up in the loft area, the put a soft IKEA mattress up in the corner for longer more comfortable naps. This would be one nap/sleep they needed that extra comfort. Link was not alone for long, he felt Rhett land of the bed and spoon him. They both just felt each other breath. Soon they both were asleep holding on to one another. _

 

Link pulled over at a gas station he still had about another hour  before he would be at his destination, refueling was a must and bathroom break was becoming a desperate need. Letting the pump go he ran into the station and immediately looked for the bathroom.   After his bladder became smaller and his gas tank fuller, he sat behind the wheel again.

 

His phone was blinking letting him know that he had a new text.

 

**Did we do the right thing?**

 

Link placed his phone down. He wanted to reply ‘of course we did the right thing.’, but it did not seem like it would get through to him. They were brought up in a different time even more so their families grew up in another time.  He placed his car in drive and hit the highway once more. He knew in his heart this was the right thing to do. For the last few years everything was done in secret. For heaven's sake they even had to have two homes to keep up appearances. It was when Stevie came busting through their office door to tell them that they won an award, catching them kissing , did their secrecy fall apart. It had put Stevie in an awkward position and they did not want to strain their relationship with her. So within a few weeks the whole crew knew and gave them love and support. It was conversations that took over a few months that led them to want to tell the world, which also meant telling their families. They had informed Stevie to please send their draft emails to their loved ones at the same time their confession video went live. The emails were detailed explanations on what was going on between Rhett and Link, what had been going on for years.

 

There were clouds, dark clouds, in the direction he was heading. Link hoped that that was not some kind of foreshadowing of the storm that might come.

 

_ “It is live and  we are starting to get views.” Stevie was sitting across from Rhett and Link with Jen by her side. _

 

_ They turned on the notifications for their media accountants, under the direction of Rhett. Link had thought that was a bad idea and that they should just do what they normally do. They hardly went through comments and if they did, it was always a short amount. Rhett disagreed and was persistent on his way.  _

 

_ Dings almost became one long screech and muting their phones and computers was the only option so they did not go deaf. Rhett began to go through comments. Link watched him, he watched Rhett’s eyes scan, watched as his lips thin out and brows creased downward.  _

_ “Tell me again how this was a good idea?” Rhett slammed his computer shut and pushed it away with enough force that it fell off the other side. Jen reached over and caught it. _

 

_ “Tell me again how living in secret and in constant worry is ok?” Link crossed his arms. _

 

_ “For every one nice comment there is at least ten negative comments. I even saw a few death threats.” Rhett was standing using his height to show dominance over Link. Stevie cleared her throat and stood up on her side of the desks. _

 

_ “You guys have been in the business for ten years now. You know there are people who just say things because they are trolls. I would wager there are more comments on ‘how to gain 10,000 followers just follow this link’ comments than anything else.” _

 

_ Jen nodded and looked up to Rhett, “Most people just want to act like idiots thinking they are cool when most of the time they are just the idiots they always were. None of that means anything.” _

 

_ “Rhett, bo, we are in the internetainment business, we know these people. We probably know them better than anyone else out there. We have seen death threats before. You are just nervous right now.” Link tried to reach out and comfort Rhett, but he pulled back. _

 

_ “Oh shut up about ‘internetainment’, we just coined that stupid phrase to catch people's attention. It is stupid just like calling our fans Mythical beasts. Really this is just bull.” _

 

_ “Rhett!” Link moved back even more then Rhett and crossed his arms once more. “You shut up. That was horrible. You just need to calm down.” He lifted his hands and reached under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “For what it is worth I am still here not leaving. Not giving up.” _

 

_ Rhett grabbed his keys and walked to the door. “For what it is worth, I am not staying and I am giving up.” _

 

_ Link popped his head up just as Rhett slammed the office door. He gasped and started to take off after Rhett. Jen reached out and caught Link’s hand and pulled him back. _

 

_ “Let him go for right now.” She smiled at him and did not let go of him. _

 

_ Link tried to hold it in but as he heard the screeching of Rhett’s tires he let the tears go. _

 

Link had followed his Gps for over three hours and it finally dinged telling him he was at his destination. He looked over his text from Rhett and proceeded to hike to where he hoped Rhett was still waiting for him.

 

He had received a text from him saying that he was sorry and that he was so worried. He went on to say that he was safe and lonely. He told him where he ran off to and that he wanted Link with him. 

 

So here he was going to the man he loved and it started to rain. 

 

The hike was not as bad as he thought. Link slipped only a few times. His pants were a lost cause but that was fine with him. To where he was headed and who he was going to see was worth it all. He would jump in a pool of mud and swim to Rhett if needed. 

 

He came across a flat piece of land that had a few trees. The rain was coming down harder and he could tell the trees were only giving a small amount of protection. On the far side of the gathering of trees he saw his giant leaning against one. Taking to running he went towards Rhett. He saw that Rhett was no longer standing but running towards him as well.

 

Link reached out to him and threw his arms around his tall man. Rhett wrapped his large long arms around him. They stayed out in the rain holding onto one another. 

 

Link was the first to try and talk but Rhett reached up with his hand and softly covered Link’s mouth. “Me first.” Link nodded in agreement.

 

“First, I was nervous and frightened. Second I still am.” Rhett choked out the words. He pressed Link more into him and stroked his hair. “But.” 

 

Link looked up, trying to see Rhett through his glasses that was being pelted with raindrops. Rhett helped him and took them off.

 

“But we are going to move into your house where we first kissed. We are going to move my bed in where we first made love.”

 

Rhett got down on one knee in the mud and the rain.

 

“Lastly Charles Lincoln Neal the Third, my Link, my all and everything, we are never looking back.” Rhett pulled out a ring. This was not how Rhett wanted to do it. He wanted there to be sun and warmth, but he saw Link crash to his knees. He saw Link smile and cry. He saw Link’s tears flow with the rain. He saw them becoming new under the rain.

 

Their lips met as Rhett placed the ring on Link’s finger. 

 

Link could feel the passion in their kiss. Their tears were mixed with the rain. Though the rain was cold Rhett filled Link with warmth, giving him everything that he ever wanted. All he ever wanted was Rhett. He now knew no matter what storm came their way from their now released video, they would stand firm. They would stand firm in their love. Nothing to fear, nothing to hide. Nothing to place them apart.

  
Link was sure now, yes he was very sure, his favorite weather was clouds with 100% chance of rain.


End file.
